You're Never Gonna Believe This
You're Never Gonna Believe This is the third episode of Richard 10: Alpha-Omegaverse. Plot Jury Rigg was chasing after Dr. Ammunition and his Eagle. "Jury Rigg cannot sefeat organic beings, this is possibly the worst of your choices, besides challenging me." "Oh, shut up, Dr. Lameunition. Besides, I was kinda going for Humungousaur." Dr. Ammunition became angry and accidentally bumbs a button, making the Eagle shown to be robotic. "That thing was a robot THE WHOLE TIME?!" Jury Rigg jumped on the robot, and broke it. "Oh, right. I'm still on this thing." He jumped off and transformed. "Good thing I still got Un-Named." Later, Richard was waiting for Maklar at Tacopolis. Suddenly, a large Appoplexian charged towards Richard. "I need someone big to stop this guy." Richard slapped the Simplicitrix. "Nanomech? I said someone big." Nanomech slapped the Simplicitrix again. "Well, at least Bloxx can change his shape." Bloxx tried to build a sheild around the Appoplexian, but he broke out. Net failed. Cage failed. Box trap failed. Finally, Bloxx made a wall blocking the Appoplexian. He growled and started to walk off. "You got Bloxxed. Ha ha. Get it? Bloxx, blocked? Aw, forget it. Pussy cat!" The Appoplexian raged from the remark, and charged back at Bloxx. "Uh-oh." The Appoplexian ran up and tackled Bloxx, breaking him apart completely. "Alright, tiger. Time to cool you down." Bloxx pressed the Simplicitrix. "Sub-0? Well, I was going for Big Chill, but this works too." Sub-0 tried to shoot the Appoplexian with ice, but missed and hit the shadow. The shadow moved out of place, then seemed to run off. Sub-0 transformed back, then the Appoplecian got up. Richard dialed up the Simplicitrix, but the Appoplexian stopped him. "My apologies, Richard 10. It is an honor to be at your presence." "Wait, what the? I thought Appoplexians were rage-rage-rage and fight-fight-fight and LET ME TELL YAH SOMETHIN. But you are calm, well, you are now." "I am Cilocub. A peaceful Appoplexian which will only fight when neccasary. But not right then. I was being possesed via shadow." Maklar came running up. "That Shadonian seemed to be very persistant to get rid of you, sir." "Maklar, call me Richard, seriously." "Okay, Richard-seriously." "Call... me... Richard." "Richard.... shouldn't... we... chase.. that... Shadonian?" "Good point. Cilocub you go that way, and me and Maklar will go that way." Cilocub ran off, then Maklar and Richard ran the other way. Richard and Maklar are running after a mysterious figure. "Come on, Simplicitrix! I NEED someone fast for this!" Richard slapped the Simplicitrix. "Grey Matter?! OH, COME ON!" "What happened?" "I'm still learning how to work this thing." "Over there!" Maklar put Grey Matter on his shoulder and ran after the figure. "You know, Alien X might be able to help us out." "WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT ALIEN X?!" Later, Grey Matter finally realized what he should have done earlier. "Don't know why I didn't do this before." He jumped off Maklar, and transformed into Wildmutt. "Why do you need a Vulpimancer?" Wildmutt didn't explain, not like he could even if he wanted to. Instead he grabbed Maklar, put him on his back, and continued after the figure. Wildmutt found the figures track, but lost it soon after. "Not to be a nuisance but, if you would use him, Alien X might just help us here." Wildmutt growled at Maklar. What the two didn't see, was the Shadonian was on a ledge looking down on them. A while later, the Shadonian was in a dark room. "Master, I found Ampalon, but..." "I told you Shadow, there ARE NO BUTS!" "Master, please, allow me to elaborate." "Go on." "Ampalon not only is more skilled with his technology, but has a new partner." "Maklar Ampalon has a partner? Interesting. And who might this partner be?" "You wouldn't believe me." "Tell me." "Okay, you will never or may never believe this, but, Ampalon is is working with... the great Richard 10." "You were right. I don't believe it. But we will see. If Ampalon survives my vengance, he is working with Richard 10." The figure stepped into the light, showing his face slightly. Major Events *Richard and Maklar meet Cilocub for the first time. *Richard and Maklar deal with Shadow for the first time. *Excambalir is shown for the first time. *Un-Named, Nanomech, Bloxx, Sub-0, and Grey Matter make their Alpha-Omegaverse debuts. Simplicitrix Debuts *Un-Named *Nanomech *Bloxx *Sub-0 *Grey Matter Characters *Richard Rhyneheart *Maklar *Cilocub (first appearance) Villains *Dr. Ammunition *Shadow *Excambalir (face only) Aliens Used *Jury Rigg (accidental; selected was Humungousaur) *Un-Named (first reappearance) *Nanomech (first reappearance; accidental) *Bloxx (first reappearance) *Sub-0 (first reappearance; accidental; selected alien was Big Chill) *Grey Matter (first reappearance; accidental) *Wildmutt Trivia *Richard seems to have gone Grey Matter before, as he said his name after transforming. Also, Grey Matter's transformation was considered to be a reappearance. * Cilocub seems to be a very strange Appoplexian, as he was very calm when talking to Richard, also seeming to have a slightly British accent. His name is also "bucolic" spelled backwards, which means calm. * Shadow's species is revealed by Maklar. Other/See Also *You're Never Gonna Believe This/Previews Category:Episodes Category:Richard 10